The Beach Trip
by CTMsunday
Summary: Oneshot inspired by one of the days out we had at the beach whilst on holiday


**Inspired by my latest trip to he beach whilst on holiday. Shoutout to Rockbird86 for the idea of the ballgown from a comment on a picture I posted on Instagram , of one of my brothers as a sand merman and the idea of burying Shelagh. **

"Come on Ange! Let's go to the sea!" Timothy grinned at his 7 year old sister.

"No, could you stay with us please Tim. I don't want you going swimming without one of us." Shelagh replied

"Well why don't you come with us then!"

"Because I don't have my swimming things with me" she ignored the look she got from Patrick, for he knew that she had brought her swimming costume, because she has modelled it for him in the privacy of their bedroom, just before he peeled it back off her body. Carrying on, she said "Why don't you build sandcastles?"

"But we've already build loads of sandcastles! And Angela keeps knocking them down anyway." He complained

Turning to his daughter, Patrick murmured something in her ear. She grinned cheekily and walked over to her brother, pushed him to the ground, and ordered him to stay put. It seemed she was very strong for a seven year old. The equally cheeky look on his dad's face meant Tim didn't argue, as it seemed more interesting than building sandcastles for the millionth time.

Angela started to dig furiously for the damp sand, and began to place handfuls onto her brother's legs.

"Hey cut that out! It tiggles!" He struggled to move his legs, as they were weighed down with lumps of heavy sand but still received a tap on his legs from his sister

"Stop moving Tim!"

"Fine." he huffed and straightened up again with his arms clamped against the sides of his body.

Shelagh and Patrick sat watching their children together; one in his late teens, the other growing into a beautiful young woman. Even after 7 years, the sight still brought tears to Shelagh's eyes. She was brought back from her thoughts when Patrick tapped her on the leg.

"Do you want an ice cream love?"

"You're only asking because you want one," she giggled, "But yes, thank you"

"You know me too well. Now," He said, slowly getting up from his deckchair, "did you want to come and have a wander there with me?" holding his hand out for her to grasp.

"No, Patrick. I think I'll stay here with the children." Her eyes shined brightly, promising his reward will come later, when the children had been tucked up and fast asleep.

"OK, I'll be back as soon as possible then" A quick peck on her cheek, and he walked off toward the ice cream van. She laughed at his retreating figure, walking funny as he struggled through the sand in his shoes, as they filled up with sand. Why he didn't take them off, she thought, was bizarre, considering he was a doctor. According to her husband, just the thought of bare toes, even his own, made him shudder. Even when they were in bed, he freaked out when she touched his legs with her bare feet. However, she found, she could keep him distracted from that thought.

Blushing from her thoughts, she turned her attentions back to her children.

"Angela what on earth are you doing to poor Timothy?" Shelagh laughter as her daughter scooped up another handful of damp sand, and patted it down by his ribs.

"Nothing" she smiled and carried on what she was doing, as if uninterrupted.

Half an hour later; two ice creams had been thoroughly enjoyed and many giggles created when they glanced over at Tim's appearance.

"Mummy, Daddy! I've finished!" Angela jumped up and attempted to drag Patrick up from his deckchair.

"Alright we're coming Angela!" called Shelagh as she put a bookmark in her book and joined the rest of her family. Linking hands with Patrick and giving him a small smile, they both looked down at their son, from his feet, and immediately burst out laughing, not bothering to cover their amused outburst.

"What... Who is... " Patrick struggled to finish his sentence through his laughter

"Dad stop making Tim laugh otherwise it will be ruined!"

"Daddy's sorry angel", Shelagh ran her hand comfortingly through her daughter's unruly curls. "Now, who do we have then lying on the floor then?"

"Its a mermaid of course! "

"I think you mean a Merman! I don't want to be a girl!" This threw Patrick in further fits of giggles, however, one half-hearted warning glance from Shelagh, prompted him to compress them.

"Sorry Tim," he apologised, "Its just... That... That looks like a lovely ball gown you've got on!" Tears were rolling down his cheeks; broken free from his watery eyes.

"Right, that's it!" Timothy pushed up and broke free from the layer of sand on top of him and sprinted after his father, who had started running in the opposite direction of his family.

Shelagh and Angela both looked at each other, mildly amused. "When are those boys going to grow up?" Her daughter spoke her head, mimicking the same action her mother was doing.

A little while later, both father and son had sunk back, complaining that they were thirsty and hungry. So out came the sandwiches that Shelagh had packed and all Turners started to munch silently.

Shelagh was the first to finish, through years of rushing through meals in case she was called out by one of her patients; Timothy followed, then Patrick and finally Angela.

The two siblings carried on playing together in the sand, so Shelagh decided to go and sit with them in the sun, instead of under the umbrella with her husband lightly snoozing.

After a few minutes, she started to cover the bottom half of her body in the damp sand, to try and cool them down slightly. However, both Timothy and Angela saw this as an opportunity to play.

They both made quick work of covering their mother, from her toes to her collar bone. Patrick awoke from his light nap to hear the squealing of the rest of his family. From one glance, he saw his two children kneeling by a buried figure, but could see nothing more, so he made his way over.

He couldn't watch his wife for as long as he wants because as soon as he clapped eyes on her, his eyes watered once more and loud laughs came out of his mouth.

"Patrick, help me!" She giggled, the pure sunlight reflected in her eyes.

"I don't think I can sweetheart. Not without the promise of a reward." He knew he shouldn't tease her with their children in such close proximity, but he couldn't help it.

"Hmm" She considered briefly, for the children's sake, more than their own, "I can offer you a token of my appreciation"

"I like the sound of that" He offered her a sly smile, hiding the full extent of his meaning from their daughter and son.

Pulling her up, he clamped her, chest-to-chest with him. Breathlessly she whispered "Thank you. My hero."

"I like to think of myself more as a knight in shining armour, what do you think?" His eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Maybe more a man wearing a horrific jumper, in the middle of the countryside?" She giggled, "But, yes, you did save me"

"Is it time to go home yet?" Murmured Angela whilst rubbing her tired eyes.

"I think it is my darling Angel" Shelagh took her hand and lead them back to the blankets. She looked at Patrick and offered him a grin, which he returned.


End file.
